Ladybug Charm
by corny sloth
Summary: According to the superstition, the direction in which a ladybug would fly away would be the direction a future husband would come. Sequel to 'Good Luck Charm'. Oneshot. LilyJames.


**A/N.** Alright then, as requested by many, this is the sequel to 'Good Luck Charm'. Even though I said this was the events that directly followed the previous story, I kind of changed it a bit. Loads of mush and smut ensue though. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, names, characters and indicia are solely JK Rowling's. I do not take credit for any thing you recognize in this story.

-&-

**-Ladybug Charm-**

"Come on, ladybug, fly away. Come on. Come on," Lily cooed as she watched the small ladybug in her hand, her mood bordering on impatient. "Come on you stupid little bug! FLY. AWAY." She bit, earning herself a scolding glare from Madam Pince, the Librarian.

"Are you talking to your hand?" Someone asked from behind her and she jumped, uttering a small cry of surprise.

"You scared the fucking shit out of me, you bugger," She hissed, straightening up in her chair as James took a seat opposite her.

He merely grinned in response and observed her curiously as Lily continued looking down into her lap and muttering under her breath.

"What are you doing?" He asked again and she looked up at him in surprise as if seeing him for the first time being.

She blinked. "Nothing."

So she looked like a mental patient seeing as she was talking to a bug, but she didn't really care seeing as this little bug was about to determine her destiny.

According to the superstition, the direction in which the ladybug would fly away would be the direction her future husband would come.

But the ladybug didn't seem to want to cooperate.

Ignoring the annoying insect for the time being, Lily tried to concentrate on the Charms book laid in front of her, and tried with great difficulty not to let her gaze wander towards the young man sitting across from her, seemingly deep in thought although his foot was inconspicuously nudging hers.

Coughing awkwardly, she shifted in her seat and pulled her feet under her seat. This didn't seem to bother James as he slid down further in his seat and caught her foot again.

Kicking him impatiently in the shin, she moved her foot away and overlooked his groans of pain. Studying time was not made for footsie, as she always reminded him.

"Um, Lily?" James muttered after a few moments of silence.

"Hm," She sighed impatiently, never removing her eyes away from her book.

"I think I have something on my face," James stated uncomfortably.

Lily scoffed. "Oh, James, don't tell me you've been playing with your ink bottle again," She joked as she slowly looked up into her boyfriend's face only to freeze like she'd been thunderstruck.

"Um, Lily, you're really scaring me. Is-is it some huge cockroach or – or a tarantula or something? Please –please tell me it's not that," James whined.

Lily blinked before she slowly shook her head. "No, it's not… not that big," She muttered, a weak chuckle escaping her mouth.

He raised his eyebrows, panic clearly written on his face. "What?! What is it!? Take it off, take it off, TAKE IT OFF!" He shrieked and she giggled trying to calm him down so Pince wouldn't kick them out for good. No, that wouldn't do.

"Sshh! James, calm down, it's – it's only a ladybug," She muttered, leaning across the table and lightly catching the ladybug, before she went for the window and released it into the evening breeze.

When she came back to the table they were seated at, she took a seat next to James, instead of opposite him.

He gave her a curious look before flipping a page of the Transfiguration book he was supposedly reading.

Lily's hand slowly drifted from the table and rested on James's, slowly linking her finger with his.

A small smile appeared on James's face and he squeezed Lily's fingers affectionately, absentmindedly stroking her palm with his thumb soothingly.

Apparently, Lily had other thoughts in her mind, as she detached her hand from his, and rested it on his knee, slowly rubbing circles up and down. James tried to look apathetic as he continued to stare at his book although his eyes were fixed on one point of the page when Lily's sneaky fingers slid up and stopped right under his groin area.

James coughed uncomfortably, and shifted again, almost inconspicuously sliding down, and letting Lily's hand slide up.

It was torture, just plain torture as her fingers pressed and rubbed as gently as possible against his crotch, her eyes remaining fixed on the book, and a small smirk on her face.

His hips involuntarily bucked up, inducing her to stroke slightly harder and faster. He was biting his lip so hard she thought it might bleed, and he was having trouble keeping his eyes open and his expression neutral. His breathing sped up and her smirk widened until he suddenly caught her by the wrist and stopped her.

She turned to him quizzically, only to see his beet red face and a sheer layer of sweat on his upper lip. "Um, I think you should stop now, Lily," He rasped.

She bit her lip. "What if I don't want to?" She retorted and he shook his head tiredly. "Come on, we never made my 'fantasy' come true," She whined, tugging on his sleeve.

He rolled his eyes. "Lily, it's four in the afternoon. The Library is packed. We're bound to be caught."

She scoffed. "So? That's what makes it all the more thrilling!"

He glanced around. They were sitting in a more or less secluded corner, but still, anyone could pass by and see them. Or worse. Hear them.

He sighed deeply. "Fine," He muttered, before sliding a hand to her knee, feeling her soft milky white skin under his fingertips.

Her breathing hitched slightly when his hand slid up and disappeared under her skirt only to find she wasn't wearing any underpants. He gave her a sideway glance and she returned it with a mischievous grin. His fingers easily found her center, and he stroked her slowly, returning her ministrations with equal torture. He watched her face when his thumb found her clit and she slowly licked at her lips and let out a rasping breath.

He could tell she was struggling hard on not closing her legs against his fingers, and a smirk sneaked its way on his lips. It was a little uncomfortable stroking her this way and she seemed to agree as she grabbed his hand and placed it on the table.

"Let's finish what we started somewhere else, please," She whispered, giving him a soft smile.

They were in James's deserted dorm less than ten minutes later, tearing and tugging at each other's clothes, desperate for the feel of skin on skin.

"James," She moaned when a hand cupped her breast and his fingers rolled her nipple into a tight peak. "I need you."

Her eyes were bright in the dark room as he laid her down on the bed and took his time with his ministrations. He started with her mouth, kissing her slowly yet deliberately, before he moved down to the more malleable skin of her neck, suckling softly. His hands strayed to her sides, respectfully caressing her curves, her breasts, her thighs.

It was a routine they perfected together, and never got tired of it.

Next, she was the one straddling his chest, nibbling at his lips, and her hands buried in his hair. She slowly pulled away and stared down at his handsome face.

She gave him a soft smile and soft peck on the nose. "I love you, James," She whispered and he grinned back, caressing the soft skin of her back. 

"I love you more," He replied, kissing her forehead.

And then it started once more, the fierce kissing, the desperate touching and stroking, before she slowly slid onto him, taking him in with a roll of her hips.

He groaned deep in his throat and she closed her eyes, breathing deeply. It was always slow and passionate, the most fervent kind of love making. They took their time, feeling the way he completely filled her up, and the way her insides stroked his flesh.

Her long thighs were taut with tension as she rocked against him, grinding down onto him as hard as she could, whispering his name over and over again.

"Oh God," She sobbed, her rocking gaining a trifle more vigor, and his thrusts met hers with equal force. His hands stroked her hips, before one sneaked its way between them where they were joined and he pressed onto her clit until she came with a shuddering breath.

Her muscles squeezed him like a vice and he exploded inside of her, her name on his lips.

Their breathing was heavy as they lay side by side, noses brushing against each other's and his hand buried in her hair.

"You feel so good," He groaned, pecking her lips, and she smiled. "Never leave me," He whispered. "Please, never. Just stay here, and we'll forget about everything else, about everyone else. It'll be just the two of us. Please," He was silent for a moment, before, "Marry me."

She beamed wider, feeling her eyes prickle with tears. "Yes," She murmured, nodding, and raining butterfly kisses on his face. "Yes, yes, yes!"

And that was how they fell asleep, arms wrapped around each other, while the sun set in the horizon, not knowing a dark destiny lay ahead.

-&-

**A/N.** And there goes another sickingly romantic story that just makes you want to hurl with all that extreme mushiness. Thoughts please.


End file.
